


Girl & Boy Interrupted

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to two of my awesome friends for helping coming up with some of the moments in this story. You guys are the best <3</p></blockquote>





	Girl & Boy Interrupted

He still couldn't believe he was _actually_ dating Iris West. His best friend, the smartest, most beautiful, most loyal woman in the world. It had only been a few weeks and they were still very much in the honeymoon phase. Stealing glances and touches and kisses whenever and wherever they could.  
  
She came today during her lunch break to see him. The four hours since she'd last seen him had proved to be too long and she missed him.  
  
When she walked into his lab he was reading over a case file, slouched over his desk. Focused. He worked so hard, always, and she loved the dedication he showed in all aspects of his life.  
  
He turned to her and she watched as his whole body relaxed and a warm smile washed over his face. He leaned back in his chair and pushed himself away from his desk a little. She leaned down and kissed him.  
  
"Hi," she said softly.  
  
"Mmm hi," he responded.  
  
They stayed like that for a moment. Her leaning over him with her hand on the back of his head. His hands folded in his lap. Their eyes locked. Breathing heavy and calculated.  
  
Their pupils quickly dilate and they can no longer stay apart.  
  
He grabs her waist as she straddles him and sits down on his lap. They lean into each other, kissing feverishly, like neither can breathe unless their lips are connected. Which is crazy because breathing becomes harder with every pull and bite of her lip, with every swipe of his tongue. The air is thick with lust. They trade moans back and forth.  
  
She grabs and pulls and combs at his hair, like she can't get his face close enough. His hand snakes under her shirt and grabs at her soft skin, nails raking and leaving marks that he'll be sure to kiss later when they're alone in her apartment.  
  
She grinds down into him and he goes dizzy, feeling his restraint leave. He wants so badly to lift her onto his desk and have his way with her, but he knows it isn't safe. Not in broad daylight in the middle of the day, when Julian or Singh could walk in at any moment. He'd have to wait to act on that fantasy until he pulled one of his all nighter's. Which he mentally notes - needs to happen sooner rather than later.  
  
She keeps her eyes closed and leans her head back as Barry buries his face in her neck. Continuing the kissing and biting he was doing to her lips a moment ago.  
  
_Barry_ she says all breathless as her body further relaxes into him.  
  
"Ehem."  
  
They both freeze and turn towards the person who dare interrupt their moment.  
  
Joe.  
  
Iris jumps out of Barry's lap, pulling down and straightening her shirt. Barry stays seated, combing through his hair and keeping his head down.  
  
"Dad...hi! How are you?"  
  
She leans against Barry's desk and places a hand on her hip, innocently biting at her own lip, already missing the feeling of Barry's.  
  
He stands with his arms crossed and is looking at them in that way that parents do. The look that sends shivers down your spine and immediately causes you to fix whatever behavior you've done to earn it.  
  
"Just fine."  
  
His tone is flat and it's very obvious how uncomfortable he is.  
  
"Joe, what's up?"  
  
Barry swallows hard as Joe's eyes come in contact with his.  
  
"I was coming to give you a heads up that Singh is going to be asking you about the McConnell case...and you should probably have it done or as close to done as possible when he does."  
  
Barry sits forward and reaches behind Iris, grabbing a pile of papers off his desk.  
  
"I've been working on it non-stop all day actually (he winces as he says it) and I'm just about finished," he sheepishly looks up at Iris before looking back at Joe.  
  
"Give me another hour and it'll be done."  
  
Joe raises his eyebrows and exhales loudly.  
  
"Sure."  
  
He turns his attention back to Iris and gives her a slight smile.  
  
"I'll see you later for dinner baby girl?"  
  
"Yes, mmhmm, I'll be there!"  
  
He walks over to give her a kiss on the cheek. As he turns to leave he gives Barry one more look and offers a stiff goodbye.  
  
"Barry."  
  
"I, I'll see ya later Joe."  
  
He rounds the corner and is gone. They both let out the breath they'd been holding and Iris can't help but start to laugh. Barry looks at her mortified and places a hand on his chest.  
  
"I don't think he likes me anymore," he whines.  
  
Iris rolls her eyes.  
  
"Bear please."  
  
She places a hand on top of his head and ruffles his hair.  
  
"I think he wanted me to keep you away from other men, but now I'VE become the other man."  
  
She laughs again before leaning in to give him a quick kiss. She stands up and puts her bag over her shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry baby, you'll go back to being his favorite child in no time."  
  
She winks at him and makes her way back to CCPN.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to two of my awesome friends for helping coming up with some of the moments in this story. You guys are the best <3


End file.
